1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for tuning at least one controller parameter of a controller with at least one position, velocity and/or integral controller element for a control path, in particular for a drive in an electroerosion apparatus, via a fuzzy controller, wherein for the purpose of tuning a preset control input distribution, in particular a time-dependent distribution of the position of the drive, is provided to the controller as input variable and wherein at least one input variable of the fuzzy controller is derived from the control variable of the controller. The invention furthermore relates to a fuzzy controller designed to carry out a method of this type.
In addition, the invention relates to a controller with at least one position, velocity and/or integral controller element for a control path, in particular for a drive in an electroerosion apparatus, and to a corresponding fuzzy controller and a method for controlling a control path, in particular for a drive in an electroerosion apparatus, via a controller with at least one position, velocity and/or integral controller element. The invention also relates to the use of such a fuzzy controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fuzzy controller and a method of the type described above is known from EP-0 241 286 B1. The known fuzzy controller computes the difference between the measured controlled variable of the control path to be controlled and the control input provided to the controller in the form of an error signal wave form. From the error signal wave form the fuzzy controller derives characteristic variables which it uses subsequently for tuning the controller parameters. This fuzzy controller has the disadvantage that technical or technological limitations of the control path (e.g. an electric drive with an intermediate driver) are not taken into consideration. Consequently, the controller parameters tuned in the aforementioned manner can result in an undesirable nonlinear behavior of the controller.
It is the object of the invention to obviate these disadvantages.
The invention achieves this objective by the subject matter of each of the claims 1, 18, 21, 32 and 45. Additional embodiments of the invention are described in the dependent claims 2-17, 19, 20, 22-31 and 33-44.